ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash
How Flash joined the Tourney After an electrical accident at his lab, scientist Barry Allen was left with the ability to move, think and react at super speeds. A member of the Justice League, the Flash uses his super speed to fight crime. Character Select Screen Animation The Flash runs up close to the camera saying "Green light means go.". Special Attacks Flurry Punch (Neutral) The Flash unleashes a superfast attack combo to his opponent.This sends the opponent falling senselessly to his/her back after the attack. Around the World (Side) The Flash dashes superfast past his opponent three times, sending the opponent into a dizzy spin.This then leaves the opponent dizzy for 3 seconds. Flying Uppercut (Up) The Flash crouches then quickly flies upwards doing a fierce left uppercut. If he's near the opponent, Flash takes the opponent with him sky high. Fast Escape (Down) The Flash runs off one side of the screen and comes back into frame on the other side. Fast Combo (Hyper Smash) The Flash clutches his right hand into a fist saying, "Ever heard of Pheidippides?" then runs quickly forward. If he goes past his opponent, the prey looks around confused, then Flash comes back and and starts punching him/her with a high speed on the face and upperbody, then runs behind him/her and kicks them rapidly in the back. After that he runs back to the front of the opponent and starts punching him/her again, then to kick them onto the ground with downward kicks, trampling the opponent after being kicked to the ground. The trampled the opponent slides hard away from Flash in pain while he says "Faster than him even!" Speed Force (Final Smash) The Flash slows down time saying "Fastest man alive?" and hits the opponent, he then runs around the world (whichever planet the stage takes place) really fast, punches the opponent in the air, jumps up and punches him/her back down.Flash then declares, "I am!" Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #The Flash runs around the area 2 times on a high speed and stands before the camera, saying "You can still quit, you know.". #*The Flash runs around the area 2 times on a high speed and stands before the camera, saying "You didn't give me a choice, Hal.". (Green Lantern victories only) #The Flash does a rapid punch combo then does an uppercut saying "I don't do slow.". #*The Flash does a rapid punch combo then does an uppercut saying "You're gonna need backup!". (Jagi victories only) #The Flash gives the peace sign, says "I take the field tracks much quicker!", then runs off. Hidden Victory Pose The Flash uses his Superhuman Speed to create a vortex around his opponent, lifting them up high with a Star KO scream. He then proceeds to uppercut them right on the jaw, sending them flying before crossing his arms in triumph in front of the camera and saying "Won't help you.". On-Screen Appearance The Flash quickly runs to his start point and says "Catch me if you can!". Special Quotes *Save your breath, you'll need it. (When fighting Green Lantern or Xiaoyu) *At least I have my looks and my charm. (When fighting SuperMan) *You're gonna need backup! (When fighting Marduk) *You're no Captain Cold! (When fighting Ryuga) Trivia *The Flash's English voice actor, Neal McDonough previously portrayed M. Bison in the live-action Street Fighter film called The Legend of Chun-Li. *The Flash has a unique rival, that being Craig Marduk. Category:The Flash characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters